The Power Of Love And Friendship
by Desiree Jones
Summary: What happens when Lizzie and her best friend, Gordo get in a huge fight? Will they ever make up or will they end up going their separate ways, forever?
1. Chapter 1

_**The Power Of Love and Friendship**_

**Chapter One: The Fight**

_**A Lizzie McGuire Fanfic**_

_**By: Desiree **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Lizzie McGuire nor do I own the actors of the show. I'm just writing a fanfic using the characters of the show because I'm a fan of the show and I just LOVE to write!**_

"You know Gordo," Lizzie McGuire yelled to her best friend David Gordon. "Sometimes, you reall get on my nerves,". Lizzie flicked back her blonde hair. "You think your always right and that I'm wrong, but I got news for you, I can be right," she stated.

A shocked Gordo just stood there as he stared at his lifelong best friends with his pale blue eyes."What the heck are you talking about Lizzie?" he asked her. He seriously didn't have a clue what Lizzie was talking about.

"You know exactly what I mean Gordo! I warned you that that Paulina was only using you and that she was a shallow scank but did you believe me? Noooooooo!" Lizzie walked around her bedroom. "I can't believe you believed her over me,"

"Excuse me Lizzie, but can you remember our trip to Rome? Didn't you have a hard time believing that Paulo was just using you to make Isabella look bad?" Gordo cocked up an eyebrow.

"Well... er..." Lizzie shuddered. "That's not the point Gordo! I didn't know that until a long time and I didn't let myself get hurt. I didn't have to get hurt to believe my best friend like you did Gordo,".

Gordo looked at Lizzie. He knew she was right. When Paulina first came to there school around four months ago, Gordo fell in love with her. When she saw how close Gordo was to Lizzie, Paulina had figured out Lizzie and Gordo must have some kind o thing going on, but of course being shallow she wanted to ruin their friendship or relationship, so she pretended to like Gordo. Gordo, being stupid for once took the bate, and he ended up fighting with Lizzie because Lizzie told him that Paulina was shallow and that she was only using him. But Gordo didn't listen and as a result he ended up getting his heart broken. "Okay," Gordo finally replied to Lizzie."You were right and I was wrong," he said sitting on her bed. "You happy now. I'm not perfect but you don't have to rub it in you know," he remarked in a sausy tone.

"Excuse me," Lizzie said placing her hand on her hips. "But I think you and that sausy attitude out of my room," Lizzie said pointed towards her door which had an Ashton Kutcher poster on it.

"Fine," Gordo snapped and her left the room and he slammed the door.

Lizzie just stood there and stared at the door as tears filled up in her eyes and fell down her face. "I'm sorry Gordo..." she whrispered as she fell on her soft bed. She looked over at a picture that was took of her and Gordo while they were in Rome. During that party, Lizzie gave Gordo a kiss on the lips but nothing more happend although she wished something did.

Miranda had moved away to Mexico City. Lizzie still kept contact with her on times but lately she haven't heard from her at all. It's not that it really borthered Lizzie but she still missed Miranda. Miranda WAS one of her best friends but lately she have changed and Lizzie didn't know if she really wanted to meet the new Miranda.

After Miranda moved a new girl named Kendra Gibbs moved next door to Lizzie and Lizzie had become really good friends with her. Kendra knew that Lizzie was in love with Gordo and she was almost sure that Gordo returned the feelings but she just couldn't convince Lizzie.

Lizzie decided to call Kendra to come over and to talk. She really needed to talk to someone right now and Kendra was a great friend. She always had great advice and even thought she was a little crazy and hyper all the time, she was always there for Lizzie. Especially when Lizzie needed her the most and right now, Lizzie really needed someone.

Lizzie dialed the number and waited for someone to answer the phone. After about three rings someone picked up the one."Hello, Gibbs resisidence," a older woman said. It was Kendra's mother.

"Hello Mrs.Gibbs, is Kendra there?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes she is, hold on a moment please," Mrs. Gibbs replied. Then she called out to Kendra to pick up her phone in her room.

Lizzie could hear Kendra yell out, "Got It!" and then she heard Kendra's mother hang up the phone. "Hello?" Kendra spoke into the reciever.

"Hi..." Lizzie said in a sad tone.

"Hey Lizzie, what's the matter?" Kendra asked. She knew something was wrong because LIzzie was normally a cheerful person like herself but the tone of her voice just yelled out 'I'm-the-most-depressed-person-on-the-planet'.

"Um... it has to do with Gordo... can you come over?" Lizzie asked.

"Of course, I'll be over in a few minutes okay?" Kendra told Lizzie.

"Okay, thanks," Lizzie said and then she hung up her phone. Lizzie once again looked at the picture of her and Gordo and it only made her cry even more. "Why Gordo, why didn't you just believe me? Stupid Paulina and now we got in a lame fight over her..." Lizzie sat up on her bed and waited for Kendra to come.

It wasn't that long until Lizzie heard a knock on her bedroom door."Hello, Lizzie it's Kendra," she said.

"Come in," Lizzie called out. "And shut the door when you get in here too,"

Kendra came in and shut the door. She walked across the room and sat down by Lizzie. "What happend Lizzie?" Kendra asked.

"Well, I told Gordo off... I know I shouldn't of did it but he didn't listen to me about Paulina and then he finally found out about her," Lizzie said.

"You mean he knows that she's a shallow evil scank?" Kendra got really excited.

"Yes! But that's not the point," Lizzie raised her voice. "Well, we got in a huge fight, he started blaming me for rubbing it in and all of that and I drove him out of my room and all of that," Lizzie said in more calmer voice.

"Lizzie, I'm sure that you and Gordo will work things out you know," Kendra reassured Lizzie. "You guys always do," she added.

"I know but this time, I think it's really serious," Lizzie started to cry all over again.

Kendra wrapped an arm around her. "Lizzie don't cry, tomorrow IF everythings not alright then we will make it alright, okay?" Kendra smiled.

Lizzie smiled back and she grabbed a tissue for her issue. She dried away her tears and then she got up. "Let's go for a walk or something, perhaps we could go out and get a bite to eat," Lizzie suggested.

"Sure," Kendra agreed.

Lizzie fixed her make-up and hair and then she grabbed her purse and coat and off they went to the mall to get something to eat and to shop. There was nothing like a girls night out.

**Okay, right now, it may just seem like a boring story but I need to take things slowly. It's gets even more interesting when more conflict arises.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Power Of Love and Friendship**_

**Chaper Two: Gordo's Side Of The Story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Lizzie McGuire but Kendra and Kyle I do... kind of, I got the names from friends of mine... LOL!**

Gordo slowly walked home alone after being drove out of Lizzie's house by Lizzie herself. He knew he shouldn't of been so harsh but he was angry and now they were in a fight because of Paulina. _Why? _Gordo thought. _Why didn't I just believe Lizzie about Paulina. I should of known that Lizzie's not a liar. She was right and I was actually wrong... it's really hard for me to accept but I've accepted it and now Lizzie probably hates me..._

Gordo walked into his house and walked to his room and he pulled out a photo album. There was many pictures of him with Lizzie and their friend Miranda, which he still kept contact with sometimes. It's just that lately, his friendship with Lizzie has complicated quite a bit. They fought like ALL the time over the smallest things and to make it worst, Gordo was in love with Lizzie. He had always loved her and he felt stupid for falling for Paulina. He didn't even know why he liked Paulina in the first place. He knew that it was obviously some silly crush and not real love like he felt for Lizzie. Anyway, although he loved Lizzie with his whole heart he was rather angry at her because he felt she mistreated him.

He got up and he decided to call his friend Kyle Coles. Gordo had known Kyle his whole life but when they was young Kyle moved far away but Gordo still kept contact with him during that whole time until he returned home a few months back. Kyle was the one that Gordo would talk to when he was having "Lizzie Troubles,".

Gordo let around four rings go in before someone picked up the phone. "Hello?" a male voice said. It was Kyle.

"Hey Kyle, it's Gordo," Gordo said in a sad tone. "Can you come over, I really need someone to talk to,"

"Sure man, but does it have to do with Lizzie?" Kyle asked.

"Um... yeah," Gordo replied.

"Why don't we goout to talk? We can go get some curly fries. I'm sure you'll feel much better," Kyle suggested.

"Sure, why not," Gordo agreed. "I'll meet you in a few, okay?"

Then Gordo hung up and he grabbed his wallet and his jacket and he took off. He was starting to feel better already. Seems Kyle was his next door neighbour it didn't take the two teeanged boys to meet up with each other.

"So, Gordo ... what seems to be the problem?" Kyle asked rigth away.

"Well, Lizzie and I, we had a huge fight over Paulina. She's angry that I believed her and now that I got hurt she just had to rub it in so I was angry at her, I told her she didn't have to rub it in, in a sausy tone... and she drove me out of her room," Gordo explained to Kyle.

"You was in her room? COOL!" Kyle yelled.

"Kyle! Be serious for once," Gordo yelled, but he laughed a little. Kyle always made Gordo laugh at the right times. Kyle knew that Gordo needed to get his mind off of Lizzie rigth now and to have some fun instead of mopping around.

Kyle grinned. "See, I got you to smile. Now, come on, let's go to the mall. Pig out and perhaps got to the arcade or something, eh?" Kyle suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Gordo replied.

Then the guys headed towards the mall. When they got there Gordo ordered a cheese burger along with a huge side order of curly fries, along with a large Coke. Kyle had the same thing except he had a chicken burger instead. They sat down in the food court and they sat down and ate, and talked as well.

"I sure hope things clear up between Lizzie and I," Gordo stated. "I don't want to lose her, even if she doesn't love me back... I still wouldn't want to live in a world where she wasn't my friend..."

"Don't worry Gordo, I'm sure everything will work out. It always does. And I know that Lizzie feels the same way about you," Kyle reasurred.

"Thanks," Gordo said, finishing up the rest of his curly fries and his Coke. "Should we go play some games now?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kyle nodded.

The two boys headed into the arcade just as Lizzie and Kendra ended the Food Court. Whoa... good thing they didn't see each other or the fight could of gotten even worst than it already was.

That's it for Chapter Two. Sorry, it was so short... but the story is just getting started and there will actually be excitement later in the story but for now just deal with what ya got. Alrighty? Anyway, hope y'all liked it.

**God Bless,**

**Desiree**


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Power Of Love And Friendship**_

_**Chapter Three: Lunch and a Movie**_

_**By: Desiree**_

_**Dislclaimer: I don't own the characters of Lizzie McGuire. The Wonderful World of Disney does. hehehe.**_

Lizzie's Pov

My friend Kendra suggested that we should go to the mall so I could forget all about my fight with Gordo and so here we are, but I just can't stop thinking about Gordo or the fight we had. It just seems like nothing ever goes my way you know? It's just not fair. Oh well, that's what friends like Kendra are for, and I am so thankful for that. She has done so much for me.

"So Lizzie, what are you getting to eat?" Kendra asked me as we entered the food court.

I was so lost in my thoughts and I didn't know what to say. Yeah, it was a simple question but you know how things are when you have got so much on your mind like I do right now. "Um..." I started to say but I stopped because I saw two guys go into the arcade that was next to the food court, I only caught a small glimpse of the back of their heads but I knew who they were. It was Gordo and his good friend Kyle. Kyle, is Kendra's crush. Funny huh? How The four of us are like best friends and us girls have crushes on the two guys.

"Earth to Lizzie, yo Lizzie, HELLO?" Kendra looked me in the face. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Um... yeah," I replied in a dull voice. "I was just thinking about..." I stopped, I knew what Kendra was going to do now ...

"ELIZABETH MCGUIRE!" Kendra yelled. "What was the point of this outting to the mall? Hm? To get your mind off of Gordo? How the heck are you going to get your mind off of him when all you do is think of him!" She placed her hands on her hips. "C'mon Lizzie forget about him," she stated.

Yup! Excantly! I knew she was going to have a freak out as soon as she knew that I was thinking about Gordo, but that's Kendra for ya. She only wants to make me feel better, geez, don't I have the best friends on the planet? "Sorry... it's just that I'm kind of having a hard time forgetting about him. Besides I think I just saw him and Kyle go into the arcade," I said.

Kendra's POV

Poor Lizzie! I feel so bad for her. She and Gordo are totally meant for each other and look at them fighting and she loves him with her full heart and soul. There she is trying to get over it but can't... and to make matters worst Gordo has to be here, with ...Kyle. Okay, so I am totally in love with Kyle but that's not the point. I'm worried about my friend Lizzie. She knews me right now and I'm going to make sure that she has a great night. "So," I started. "Lizzie, what are you having to eat?" I asked once again. Geez, I really hate repeating myself.

"I think I'm going to have a chicken sald and a diet cola," Lizzie told me. "What about you Ken?" she asked me using my nickname. I hate my nickname, it makes me sound like some lame male barbie doll but I guess it cool.

"I think I'm going to go more on the wild side and have a chick burger, with a side order of fries and a diet cola," I told Lizzie. I loved to eat but I worked out. I knew how to watch my weight and all, I didn't want to let myself get out of control.

Lizzie laughed. "That's what I love about you, your not worried to pig out," she said.

Finally! I got Lizzie to laugh. "Well excuse me," I placed my hands on my hips. "It's not like you don't pig out while your at home," I restorted.

Lizzie laughed again. "Whatever..." she giggled. Then we ordered our food and we sat down and we talked about our plans for the evening.

"I think we should go play some games at the arcade," Lizzie suggested, taking a sip of her diet cola.

"Lizzie, I don't think that's such a good idea. I know why you want to go there and it will only make you more upset, maybe we should go see a movie instead?" I suggested. I knew Lizzie only wanted to go play games just to see Gordo, but me, knowing what that would do to Lizzie, just couldn't let her do it because I knew she would end up getting even more upset.

"Oh, alright," Lizzie agreed, finishing up her salad and the rest of her diet cola.

"Great," I said, while finishing up the remainder of my fries and the rest of my diet cola. I just hope that I can get Lizzie's mind off of Gordo.

Lizzie's POV

Here we are, Kendra and I that is, at the movies watching a movie called; **War Of The Worlds. **Which I am surprisingly enjoying. I usually go to the movies with Gordo. Okay! I'm sorry but I cannot stop thinking about him. How does anyone in the whole entire world expect me to forget about the guy that I have loved my whole life and I love him so much. It's impossible for me to forget about him, but I'll just pretend because I know Kendra will have another freak out. Yes, Kendra's a great friend, but I just don't want to stop thinking about Gordo, even if I could, I don't think I would be able to.

"Lizzie," Kendra whrispered to me about half way through the movie.

"Yeah..." I replied paying more attension to the movie than what I was paying to her.

"Um... what time is it?" Kendra asked me.

"It's only about eight... why?" I asked her.

"Well, I got to be home by ten, so I guess I got no worries," Kendra said, sitting back in her seat.

"I guess not," I said. "Now, be quiet, I like this movie," I smiled. Maybe things did seem a little better and perhaps in school tomorrow I would be able to work things out with Gordo.

_I know it's short but it's an update, right? So there! Anyway, hope you people like it. Buh Bye!_

_**God Bless Y'all,**_

_**Desiree**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Power Of Love And Friendship**_

Chapter Four: Gordo, You Got To Stop Thinking About Lizzie!

By: Desiree

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Lizzie McGuire.

Gordo's POV

I'm in the arcade with my friend, Kyle. We just had something to eat and now we're pigging out on candy and other junk food while we play some awesome games. I'm playing some action filled video games with a whole lotta fighting and I am enjoying myself, kind of. I can't seem to get Lizzie off my mind, I mean, I'm usually the one that doesn't care what people say to me or think of me or whatever, so why am I so upset that Lizzie's angry? I think I've answered that question, a nice few times. I, David Gordon, is in love with my best friend, Elizabeth McGuire. There! Happy?

"Yo Gordo," Kyle waved a hand in front of my face to break me out of my thoughts. "Your not still thinking about the fight you had with Lizzie are you?" he questioned me.

"Um... yeah," I answered. "I'm just extremely worried that she'll hate me forever,"  
"Gordo, just listen to yourself," Kyle threw his hands up in the air. "You know Lizzie doesn't hate you, she never has and never will. You guys are meant for each other," he soldme.

"Thanks," I told Kyle. "It's just I HATE fighting with her, you know?" I cocked up an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but things will work out. Just give it some time, Gordo, good things take time you know," Kyle told me.

"Yeah, I know," I said. "Anyway, let's play some more games,"I jumped around and went back to play another game. Whenever I wasn't studying I usually spent my time with my friends, hanging out and seems Lizzie and Kendra don't like video games, I barely don't ever get the chance to play them. Honestly, I love to play video games and I might as well take advanage of this while I got the chance, there is no homework and Lizzie and I, well, you know and I needs to get my mind off of her so why not right?

Kyle's POV

I serious think Gordo's finally starting to get his mind off of Lizzie, at least for now, while he's playing all these video games and pigging out on candy. Thank goodness. I'm glad. I wonder where Kendra's to? Geez, how I love her but don't know how to express my feelings. I guess I'm in the same boat as Gordo btu I know for a fact that Lizzie feels the same way about Gordo, for all I knows, Kendra could be more in love with some person she don't even know than me, but Kendra isn't like that. She's a wonderful and beautiful girl, I just only wish she feels the same way that I do.

"Gordo," I said."I think your a little hyper," I laughed. He must of had way too much candy because he's jumping around like crazy. I have never ever seen Gordo like this... I would say he's drunk but none of us are stupid enough to get into any crap liek that, what-so-ever. I guess he's just extremely hyper, that's all. I've seen him hyper a few times but I guess this is the most sugar his body has ever contained at one time so...

Gordo grinned. "Yup, sure I am. I'm feeling much better thanks to those candy," he said in a goofy voice. Oooooooooookay, maybe Gordo was a little TOO hyper or perhaps, maybe he's trying to get Lizzie off his mind or maybe, both. I don't know! All I know is that I got to get Gordo out of here before he goes totally crazy.

"Um, Gordo. I think that we should go somewhere else..." I told him.

"What? Why? I'm having a lot of fun here..." Gordo told me. "Don't tell me your trying to ruin all my fun!"

"Er..." I started to say. "No, it's just that I've think you've had enough sugar," I stated truthfully. "I think you're hyper enough already," I laughed, "And your really freaking me out,"

Gordo looked at me strangely. "Alright. Fine! We'll go see a movie or something," he suggested.

A movie? What's playing? War of The Worlds... wait, didn't I see Lizzie and Kendra go in there? We can't go there, nooooooooo way! Sure, I'd love to watch a movie with Kendra but this isn't about Kendra and I, it's about Gordo and him trying to forget all about Lizzie, at least for now. "Maybe we should go to my place and watch some home videos instead," I told Gordo.

Gordo have me another strange look. "Oooookay," he dragged out. I guess he doesn't know why I don't want him to got to the movies.

Gordo's POV

Here I am, walking with Kyle, to his place to watch home videos, instead of watching a movie at the threater. Stupid, huh? I mean, why go watch a lame home video when we can watch a new video like, War Of The Worlds. Lizzie wants to see that movie so bad and I only wish that I could take her, but she hates me now, and that's all there is to it. Maybe things will work out, just maybe. Anyway, I think that this sugar is finally rubbing off of me... was I really THAT hyper in the arcade? Oh well, it doesn't matter. At least I got Lizzie off of my mind for a little while but right now, she's all I can think about. I mean it's completely impossible for me to not think of her ... it's just that it's so hard ...

"Yo Gordo," Kyle said, breaking my thoughts. "We're at my place, let's go in,"

I nodded and we walked into his home. His house was bug but not too big. I always felt safe there, just like I was at my own house. We went straight upstairs to Kyle's room. His bedroom window was straight across from my bedroom window. The same think with Lizzie's and Kendra's bedroom windows ... it's pretty cool if you ask me. "So, what are we going to watch?"I asked Kyle.

"Why don't we watch Catwoman?" Kyle suggested.

"Sure," I agreed. I've watched Catwoman a couple of times. I really like it actually. It's really cool. I remember I watched it with Lizzie one time and she and I were sat alone on her bed and it was just so perfect ... well, almost perfect ... at least we were friends, best friends, the most perfect night of my life was when we was in Rome and Lizzie kissed me ... Okay! I got to stop thinking about her.

_**That's Chapter Four. Okay, I'm sorry but I am not a guy and I cannot write very well in a guys point of view, but I hope you liked it. Yes, I am aware that this chapter was weird but I'm weird myself...lol... anyway God Bless! xoxo!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Power Of Love And Friendship**_

Chapter Five: What A Shocker!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Lizzie McGuire.

By: Desiree

Lizzie's POV

The movie is over and Kendra and I are walking home. I am going to my place to have a nice hot bath and then I'm going straight to bed so I can forget all about Gordo and everything that happend between him and I. Sure, I care about us making up, but I can't let it control my life. I don't need to waste my time mopping around. Things will work out and if they don't, then Gordo's not worth crying over. I still can't believe this figth started over Paulina out of all people. She's so shallow that she's like a million miles below sea level.

When we reached Kendra's driveway, I told her that I was going home.

"Alright," Kendra told me."But if you need anyone, call me, it doesn't matter what time it is," she told me. Aw! What a great friend she is. She's always there for me.

"Thanks," I hugged Kendra. "I'll call you when I gets out of the tub anyway, alright?"

"Okay," Kendra nodded her head. "Bye," she said.

"Bye," I called out as I ran into my house and up the stairs to get ready for my bath. I grabbed my under garments, jamers and my CD walkman. I grabbed a couple of towels and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I filled up the tub with really warm water and I had Strawberry bubble bath in there. I slipped off todays clothes and got in the tub. As soon as I was comfy, I put my earphones in my ears and listened to my CD.

Kendra's POV

I sure hope Lizzie will be okay. I mean that poor girl has had a ruff day. I look out my window and I see Gordo leaving Kyle's. They live a little ways down the street. I quickly run down the stairs and out my door and I catch Gordo before he goes into his house. "Hey..." I said.

Gordo glared at me. "Hello Kendra," he said in the cold tone.

"Whoa... what's wrong with you?" I asked. Gees, talk about someone with a bad attitude... maybe he caught it from Paulina.

"I know what your going to do, your going to tell me to make up with Lizzie, well listen, it's none of your buisness," Gordo yelled. "Now, goodbye," He left and went into his house.

What the heck was wrong with him? Maybe I should go ask Kyle. I walked to his house and knocked on the front door. He answered it. "Hi..." I said. "Now, don't you freak out at me too," I said.

Kyle looked at me. "You talked with Gordo, right?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I answered. "What's the matter with him?" I asked.

"Come inside, it's a long story," Kyle told me.

"Okay," I agreed.

Kyle led me up to his bedroom and I sat down on his bed while he sat down on a chair that was by his computer desk. "Okay, I was trying to get him to get Lizzie off of his mind, because he was having a really hard time with the fight they had," Kyle started to explain.

"Yeah, I know, I was trying to do the same with Lizzie," I told Kyle.

"Anyway, we was watching Catwoman and then he started talking about the time he watched the movie with Lizzie, and I told him that he had to stop thinking about her and he freaked out ... I guess he must of took it the wrong way or something... he's really angry now," Kyle fully explained.

"Oh, so maybe it would be a good thing if we leave Gordo alone, for now, right?" I asked Kyle.

He looked at me."Yup," he agreed. "So, what's you been up to lately?" he asked me.

"Just trying to cheer Lizzie up," I told Kyle.

"You're such a good friend, you know that?" Kyle smiled.

I blushed. I love Kyle some much. "Thanks," I said."But I'm so worried about Lizzie, I don't want her to get anymore sad than what she already is,"

Kyle put an arm around me. I blushed even more than. "Don't worry, things between them with work out," he told me.

I hugged Kyle. He and I are great friends, if only I could tell him the truth... that I love him, but the queston is, does he love me back? I sure hope so but for right now I'll focus on Lizzie and Gordo and then I'll think aout confessing my feelings towards Kyle.

Lizzie's POV

"That bath was so good," I said to myself as I walked across the hall to my room. I put on my CD player and now I'm going to call Kendra. I'm sure that she'll be happy to hear from me.I dial her number and someone answers the phone, it's her brother.

"Hello, is Kendra there?" I asked him.

"Sorry, Kendra's down the road. She's probably at Kyle's or Gordo's," her brother, Ken, told me.

"Oh, okay, bye!" I said and I hung up the phone. I grab a coat and I leave the house and run down the street. Yes! I got my jamers on but do you think that I care? Nope. Not at all. I'm going to check at Kyle's... because I am in no way in the mood to visit Gordo...oh crap... there he is... maybe I should speak to him... "Hi Gordo," I called out cheerfully.

Gordo gave me a strange look. "Listen Lizzie," he said to me. "I do not want to talk to you now and I'm not sure if I ever want to talk to you again," he said coldly before running down the street.

Tears form in my eyes."Gordo..." I started to cry. The next thing I know is that Kendra and Kyle is right by my side.

Kendra hugged me. "Lizzie, it's going to be okay..." she told me.

I started to cry evern harder. "No, it's not... I was right, Gordo hates me..." I was so hurt, so upset. Why me? Why? Stupid Paulina, this is all her fault.

Kyle looked at me. "No, you're wrong Lizzie," he told me. "He was really sad that you guys were fighting, he was mopping around all day, and he couldn't stop thinking about you... and all of a sudden he had a big freak out at me, then he freaked out at Kendra... so don't worry.. this will all blow over," he told me.

I looked at Kyle. He's a good friend, no wonder why Kendra's likes him... no, I don't, not in that way... I love Gordo, but right now, I seriously don't want nothing at all to do with him. More tears fell from my eyes. "Thanks Kyle," I said. "You guys, I'm going to go home now... I'll talk to you guys tomorrow," I told them and with that, I left them to go home to get some rest.

I walked into my house and the first person to approach me was my mother. "Lizzie, where have you been?" she asked me.

"I just had to run out for a minute..." I told her.

"Oh I see," Mom started to say. I knew that she was about to ask a million questions, I could tell it by the tone of her voice but the phone rang."Stay right there, I'm going to get that," she says before going to answer the phone. She returns in no less than a second with a worried look on her face. "Lizzie dear, that was Kyle's phone, he and Kendra have been hit by a car and are in the hospital," she tells me.

"What?" I yelled. I started to cry all over again. No, not them They are my only two friends at the moment seems Gordo's acting like a jerk lately.

_**Okay, that's it for now. Hope someone liked it. God Bless! Love y'all! xoxo**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Power Of Love And Friendship**_

_**Chapter Six: More Problems Arise!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don'town the characters of Lizzie McGuire.**_

_**By: Desiree**_

Lizzie's POV

I ran upstairs and into my bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind me. I wanted to be alone, I didn't want anyone around me, anyone. Not even my mother, whom I knew would be knocking on my door any minute now.

There was a knock at my door. "Go away!" I yelled. I knew it was kind of rude to be so anger but I wasn't mad at my mother, I was just hurt and I just wanted to be alone.I knew my mother well enough, if she was here with me now she'd be babying me and then she would find out about what's going on between Gordo and I, which is why I seriously don't want mom to have anything to do with this now.

"But Lizzie dear, what's wrong? I'm worried about you," My mom called through the door."Please, let me in,"

Oh boy! I feel bad now. I know she only wants to help but I don't want her help. I want to be left alone, I don't need my mom, I don't need anyone. My only friends are hurt and the one who isn't, hates me. My life is at it's lowest point, why take advice from my mother? I just want to be left alone. "Mom, please just go away, I don't need help from you or anybody..." I yelled. I'm sure I must of hurt her feelings now...

"Oh.. okay," I heard my mother say in a soft, sad voice. I could tell she was deeply hurt. I feel so bad for that but now is not the time. I just want to rest, I want to clear my head, I want to forget about everything that happend today.

Those were my last thoughts before I drifted off to sleep.

The Next Day

I woke up at seven in the morning like I usually and I got dressed.I put on my favourite jeans and a pink tank top. I brushed out my hair and put it up the way I wanted it today, with was just a loose ponytail and I applied little make-up; a small amout of eye shadow, blush and some lip gloss. Then I walked downstairs to eat my breakfast. Chocolate chips eggos and orange juice. Yummy! My mother entered the kitchen not too long into breakfast and she looked at me, she looked very sad and hurt. "Mom, about last night I'm--" she cut me off.

"Listen Lizzie, it doesn't matter, heres your lunch money for school," she said passing me ten bucks."I'll see you after school," and with that she left the kitchen. Boy, did I feel like dirt now. Oh my goodness, I wonder how Kendra and Kyle is doing? I better call Kyle's mother. I dialed his number and his mother picked up.

"Hello, this is Lizzie, listen do you know how Kyle and Kendra is?" I asked.

"Well, the last I heard was ..." Kyle's mom started to say.

Gordo's POV

Yesterday was a bad, bad, bad, day. Lizzie and I got in the worst fight ever and I acted like a total jerk to her and Kyle and Kendra too. I feel so aweful for that. Also, Kyle along with Kendra got hit by a car last night and I blame it all on me. If I wasn't so cold to Lizzie all of this wouldn't of happend. The only reason why everything went the way it did yesterday was because of me and in the evening I was even more mean to Lizzie and she got upset and then all I heard after is Kyle and Kendra got hurt, they wouldn't of even been outside that late if it wasn't for me being a jerk to Lizzie. Stupid, stupid, stupid, me. I might as well go to school though, maybe I'll get to talk to Lizzie and tell her that I shouldn't of been so mean.

I pulled on a pair on jeans and I pull on a blue t-shirt and I walked down stairs to get something for breakfast. Then I brushed my teeth and I played video games until it was time for me to grab my books to go to school. The time came and I left. I walked to school alone for the first time ever. It was lonely being alone. I didn't like it one bit. As I walked past Lizzie's house I looked at her coming out the door with her younger brother Matt. She was freaking out at him about something, typical Lizzie. Matt looked over and saw me.

Lizzie's POV

Oh no, there's Gordo. What's Matt doing? He's calling out to Gordo.Oh no! This is not going to be good.

"Hey Gordo, want to walk to school with us?" Matt called out.

I slapped Matt on the arm. "Matt, be quiet will you?" I snapped.

"Ouch, I'm telling mom," Matt stuck his touch out at me. "And what's wrong, did you and your **_boyfriend_** have a fight?" he asked me.

"He's not my boyfriend," I yelled. "But we did have a fight so please, just be quiet!" I told Matt.

"Okay," Matt said backing away. He knew that I meant buiness.

Then we walked to school and we stayed a clsoe distant behind Gordo. Matt's school wasn't that far away from mine so he usually walked with me and my friends but this morning it was just me and him. Geez, this walk was going to seem much longer than the actual five minutes that really was. When I finally got to school I went to my locker and got prepared for my first two classes. Science and Social Studies. Great! Gordo's in all of my classes. Oh nom wait, today aren't we working on our Science projects? Kendra's not here, she's in the hospital along with Kyle who Gordo's partner and seems Kendra's mine, I will be stuck with Gordo. Oh no! What am I going to do?

The bell rang and I went straight to homeroom and then straight to Science class. I sat down and the teacher annoced just what I feared, seem Kendra and Kyle were both in the hospital because they was both hit by a drunk driver and seriuously hurt, he though that it would be a good idea for Gordo and I to be partners, seems we were such "good friends".

Gordo's POV

I walked over and sat by Lizzie so we could dicuss our Science project. "So, Lizzie... what do you think our project should be on?" I asked her.

"Oh, I don'tknow," Lizzie said in an angry tone."Perhaps on how mean some friends can be?" she snapped at me.

I looked at her."And what does that have to do with Science?" I asked her. She was really confusing me.

Lizzie glared at me."I seriously don't know why I even called you a friend you know, I guess it was because I never thought you could act so cold," she told me.

I looked at her."Listen, I'm sorry... I shouldn't have acted the way I did," I told Lizzie.

Lizzie placed her hands on her hips."That's right, you shouldn't have but you did and you hurt me," she told me.

I felt even worst now. "I'm so sorry.." I said. "Do you know how Kendra and Kyle is?" I asked changing the subject.

"I would yell at you for changing the subject but given the circumstances..." Lizzie satrted to tell me. "Kendra and Kyle aren't doing too well, I'm going to see them after school," she told me.

"Can I come too?" I asked. "I know you and I aren't on good terms but please," I really wanted to go see my friends and maybe then I could get a chance to make up with Lizzie as well and tell her how I truely feel about her.

_**Okay, that's chapter 6 done and over with. Like it? Hate it?lol. God Bless. Love y'all. xoxo**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Power Of Lover And Friendship**_

**Chapter 7: Bad News!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Lizzie McGuire**

**By: Desiree**

Lizzie's POV

I decided to let Gordo come with me to visit Kendra and Kyle at the hospital when I go to see them after school. Yeah, you may think that I seem like a bad friend just because I'm attending school during this crucial situation, I mean two of my three best friends' lives are on the line and here I am in school. I'm only here to try to get my mind off of all of this, although I knew going to school wouldn't make me forget about Gordo but I wanted to talk to him and we're getting along now... kind of. Besides, Kendra and Kyle wouldn't want me to stay home anyway. I just hope they pull through this whole thing, if anything changes for the worst, I'll stay home, there is no way that I'll attend school if this gets any worst.

"Lizzie," Gordo called out to me. Everyone's leaving the class to go to Social Studies, guess I must of missed the bell.

I smiled."Ooops, I was just thinking," I said and I grabbed my books and ran ahead of Gordo. I wanted the least possible contact with him as possible. I ran to Social Studies and I took my seat. I took out my books and got ready for todays lesson... which, I'm sure I won't be able to concertate on. I mean, I hurt my moms feelings and I feel badly for it, I'm in a fight with the guy that I love-Gordo and my other best friends are in serious danger, thier lives are on the line... nothing could be worst than this now could it?

Social Studies went by like it normally did and I went out into the hall and grabbed my books for next class- English. That's when Gordo came up and spoke to me. "Hi Lizzie," he started a conversation.

"Yeah, hi!" I said trying to ignore him.

"Listen Lizzie, about yesterday..." Gordo tried to explain but I cut him off. "Listen Gordo, I don't want to talk to you about that now, okay?" I glared at him but then I saw the principal running towards us.

"Elizabeth McGuire, David Gordon... your friends Kendra and Kyle have taken a turn for the worst, you guys will be picked up in five minutes to go visit them in the hospital..." he told us and then he left. How rude! He could of at least comforted us or something but noooooooo.

Tears started to fall from my eyes. I felt Gordo's arm come around me but I pushed him away. "I don't want any hugs from you," I said coldly and with that I ran outside to wait for our ride. Even though I didn't look behind me, I knew that Gordo had followed me.

Gordo's POV

Lately, Lizzie has been so cold towards me but why? I shouldn't have to ask that question because I know the answer and I know that it's all my fault that she is acting this way and who could blame her? I was a total jerk to her yesterday for no reason really. I mean all of this started over Paulina out of all people. I just wish that things would be alright between but as if now, we're far from a friendship, so I can totally forget about a relationship between the two of us right now.

"Lizzie..." I try to explain myself.

"Gordo, be quiet, I told you before, I don't want to talk to you," Lizzie tells me. "You really hurt my feelings and you acted like a total jerk... so please, at least respect my wishes and leave me alone..." She yelled.

I looked down at my shoes. I felt hurt but I deserve that, after the way I have treated Lizzie lately, I deserve anything that's coming to me. I just want things to be like they were before, no, actually I want things to be different, I want Lizzie and I to be a couple... but I know that's too far out of the reach now.

The car that was taking us to the hospital had finally arrived and Lizzie and I got in the back seat. She made sure that she was as far away from me as possible. Geez, she must be really ticked. I really hate this fighting ... it's not good at all. I mean Lizzie and I have had tons of fights before and none of them has been this bad, not even close! I sure hope Kyle's right about Lizzie and I making up. Oh, geez! I sure hope Kyle and Kendra make it through this. I mean if anyting happens to them, I'll feel so hurt and I know it's all my fault, if I never acted like such a jerk I know all of this wouldn't of happen in the first place. Stupid, stupid, stupid, me! Am I getting depressed? I must be because I feel like stabbing myself with a knife right now. I'm so upset over this I could cry for days and days non-stop but I mean what would people think if I cried? I know, I know! I'm the one who don't give a flying hoot about what people think of me but I really don't like crying in front of anyone. I know I have sometimes but I can't let Lizzie know I weak... I mean... I don't know what I mean.

Lizzie's POV

Gordo. I can't stop looking at him. He looks really sad. Maybe he does care about me? It's obvious he wants to make up over this fight but I got to let him know that I don't cave in that easy because if I did, he wouldn't learn from his mistake, right? I'm so worried about Kendra and Kyle, I mean what if they don't make it? It will be all of my fault. If it wasn't for me being so upset over this fight with Gordo, they wouldn't of been outside so late as what they were and they would of never gotten hit by that drunk driver. I hate this! Oh look! We're at the hospital.

We get out of the car and walk into the main entrance without a saying a word to each other.

_**The end of chapter 7. Yeah, I know it was extremely short but that's all I can write for now... God Bless! Love y'all! xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo!**_

_**Desiree**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Power Of Lover And Friendship**_

_**Chapter Eight: The Sights Are Not Good**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Lizzie McGurie.**_

_**By: Desiree**_

Lizzie's POV

I walk ahead of Gordo and so that I can get to the front desk before him. As soon as I find out where my friends are, I am lead up to the room by a nurse and I am followed by Gordo. The nurses name is Lily Coles. She has shoulder length blonde hair and is shirt and very skinny. She had blue eyes too. She's really pretty and seems really nice too. All I hope is that this nurse along with all the other nurses and doctors here can save the lives of Kendra and Kyle. When we got there, we saw both of their familes right away and they walked up to us and asked us about last night.

"Do you guys know anything about last night?" Mrs. Gibb's asked us right away.

"I didn't see anything," Gordo said right away.

"I saw it..." I told them. "A drunk driver hit them,"

"We know that much, but what can you remember about the car?" Mr. Gibbs asked me.

I started to get nervous. They started pumping me with all of these questions and it made me nervous. "It was a 1996 360 Modena Ferrari," I told them. "Please, can I see my friends?" I asked. I didn't want to think about last night, I just wanted to see my friends before it was too late.

"Okay," Kyle's parents told me. "But just for a couple of minutes, I don't think you'll want to stay in there any longer,"

I nodded and I slowly walked into the room where Kendra and Kyle lay. The sight that was before my eyes was shocking. There faces where totally beat up and if it wasn't for the name tags on their beds I wouldn't be able to tell them apart. I looked at Kendra first. She had both of her legs broken and one of her arms. Kyle had the same done too. It was just horrible. I ran out of the room crying. I sat down in a chair outside the room. I buried my face in my hands and cried even more. Gordo came over and sat down beside me and hugged me tightly but once again I pushed him away. "Go away!" I yelled. I got up and glared at him. "I seriously can't believe you," I yelled.

"Lizzie," Gordo said. "Calm down, we're in a hospital..."

I looked at him."I'm sorry... it's just that everything in my life lately is aweful, I'm fighting with you, I'm fighting with my mother and two of my best friends are on the line of death..." I broke down but Gordo caught me. He hugged me and this time I hugged him back. I cried into his shoulder.

Gordo's POV

Lizzie finally hugged me back, it's about time. I think she's finally coming around. That's good. I don't really want to go in to see Kendra and Kyle but I got to.It may be the last time I get to see them. "Lizzie... I'm going in to see Kendra and Kyle for just a couple of minutes but I'll be right back," I tell her and then I leave for a few minutes. The sight is shocking and really scary. I just stand there shocked and then I leave. I couldn't stay there any longer ... I just couldn't so I leave and go back to Lizzie. "Lizzie..." I said softly. "This is just horrible... and it's all my fault,"

"No, it's all my fault, if I haven't been mopping around because you were acting like a jerk it wouldn't..." Lizzie started to say but I glared at her.

"A jerk!" I put my hands on her shoulders. "I only acted that way because you was acting like you was little Miss. Perfect," I told her.

"Ha! I wouldn't of had to act that way if you just believed me about Paulina in the first place," Lizzie said to me. "You know sometimes I wish I never met you," she said in a very cold voice and she turned away to leave but I grabbed her by the arm. Tears was still falling from her beautiful eyes.

"Lizzie!" I said, I started to cry even more. "You don't mean that do you?" I asked.

"So what if I do? All you've been doing lately is acting like a total jerk towards me, I can't stand you!" Lizzie said. Those words hurt, they were just having someone stab a knife in my heart.

"Lizzie..." I couldn't help it now, I was crying more than I have ever cried in my whole entire life.

**_Well, that's the end of chapter Eight, yeah, it was short, bad written but I'm not in the mood for writing and I just wanted to get this part done and over with. Anyway, Chapter Nine is on it's way ... I think ... LOL. God Bless! Loves Y'all! xoxo!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**The Power Of Love And Friendship**_

**Chapter Nine: Gordo, What are you doing?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Lizzie McGuire.**

**By: Desiree**

Gordo's POV

Lizzie left the hospital and I chased her. "Lizzie! Lizzie!" I yell chasing her. I couldn't stop crying. I really didn't care who saw me crying either, I just want Lizzie back. I love her so much, I don't want our friendship to end, well I do, but not like this. I want our friendship to be turned into a relationship.

Lizzie stopped when we got outside. "Gordo," she yelled. "I can't believe you,"

"What?" I was shocked. I seriously think Lizzie was over reacting over this stupid argument. "Lizzie, I really think that your over reacting,"

Lizzie placed a hand on her chest. "Excuse me, but you acted like a total jerk Gordo," she said.

"And I'm sorry for that, I told you that like a million times," I said.

Lizzie looked at me and started to cry. "I know..." she said.

I grabbed her by the hands."So, tell me why Lizzie, tell me why you wish that you never met me?" I asked. I was crying so hard I'm surprised that Lizzie actually understood me.

"Because... because," Lizzie started to say.

Lizzie's POV

I couldn't tell Gordo the reason why I said that I wish I've never met him. Although, that's not one hundred percent true, it's just that I love him and I know that he doesn't love me back and I'm afriad that I'll get extremely hurt... and I don't want that. That's why I said it. I didn't really mean it. I want to tell him how I feel but I can't... oh, this is so annoying! What do I do? What do I say?

"Um, Gordo, I'm sorry, I really didn't mean anything that I said, it's just that I..." I tried to explain but I couldn't find a way to do it.

"It's just that what?" Gordo asked me.

"I can't say..." I tell him.

Gordo looks at me and he leans in and out of nowhere he kisses me flat on the lips. I pull away, shocked. I'm blushing like crazy. "Um..." he says."Sorry," he said and then he takes off. He runs as fast as he can.

I put my fingers on my lips. "Gordo.. loves me? And I acted like I total jerk. I backed away... he probably thinks I don't feel the same..." I could hit myself for this. I might as well go home. I need to tell my mom that I love her and that I'm sorry for yesterday. I slowly walk home and open the door and I see my mother right away.

"I suppose you was at the hospital and then you came home instead of going back to school?" Mom asked me right away.

"Of course mom! Two of my best friends aren't doing too well..." I look down at the floor. "And mom about last night... I'm so sorry! I just wanted to be alone... Gordo and I got in this big figth but today we kind of made up and he kissed me but I never kissed back and then he left... I guess he got the wrong idea..." I broke down but mom caught me. Good old mom, I can always count on her. "I love you so much mom," I tell her.

"I love you too honey," Mom tells me. She hugs me tightly. "You need to have something to eat, I'll make you something, you can go upstairs and rest until then," she tells me.

"Okay..." I say and then I run upstairs and throw everything on the floor and I jump on my bed and bury my face in my pillow. I'm crying so hard now... What if Kendra and Kyle don't make it?

Gordo's POV

I'm walking by myself. Lizzie doesn't love me back, I know that now. I kissed her today. Stupid, stupid, stupid me. I'm so hurt now and I feel so alone. I feel like I have no reason to live. It's my fault that Kendra and Kyle may die and I deserve to die. If they die it's all my fault, it's me who killed them and a killer should be killed. Plus, Lizzie would probably be much happier without me around. Might as well say goodbye... but this isn't me is it? David Gordon doesn't have depressing thoughts?

I walk into my house and upstairs to the bathroom. I grab my razor and I take off the plastic cover a I slide my index finger across the sharpe blade. I look in the mirror and the down at the blade again. "Goodbye... world..." I say before I slowly move my shaking hand which is holding the razor towards one of my wrists.

_**Another short chapter. Why can't I write long chapters lately? Um... I don't know..lol.. anyway, hope you liked it. xoxo!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**The Power Of Love And Friendship**_

**Chapter Ten: A Shocking Phone Call!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Lizzie McGuire.**

**By: Desiree**

Lizzie's POV

I'm on my bed in my room all alone. "Why didn't I just kiss Gordo back?" I ask myself. I look over to the picture of him and I, together. We looked so happy, unlike now. Gordo probably wants nothing to do with me now. I mean, now that I know that he loves me, I had to go screw it up, I probably ruined our friendship... forever.

"Lizzie dear, I got dinner ready for you," I hear my mom call from downstairs. I jump up and tun down.

Oven-fried chicken- my favourite. I sit down and I eat. I try to forget about everything that's going on but it's too dramatic to forget. There is so much that's going on in my life right now that I can't even count it with my fingers anymore. My life is going totally out of control. I hate all of this crap that's going on in my life. Why can't I just have a good time? I'm a good girl and this is how I get treated? Might as well be a bad girl. This sucks! I hate it. I finish my dinner and go back upstairs to just relax. I fall alsleep.

I see Gordo and he's standing there, on the egde of a cliff. He truns around and glares at me. "Lizzie, I thought you felt the same way," he says to me. He cries. "I thought maybe, just maybe you loved me but you only love the POPULAR guy Ethan Craft," he yells. "Lizzie, I love you!" he says.

I start to cry. "Gordo, I-" I try to say but he cuts me off.

"I don't want to hear anything from you Lizzie," he yells before jumping off the cliff.

"Nooo!" I yell, jumping up. It was all a dream. "Oh no, what if Gordo thinks about killing himself?" I jump up and grab the phone.

Gordo's POV

I slowly move the blade across my skin, gently and softly at first. Then I start to put more pressure on it and I start to cut myself just a little bit. Little tiny rivers of blood pour down my wrists and it drips off into the sink. I feel very little pain, at least compared to the emtional pain that I'm feeling. This is nothing compared to my heart ache, at least when I die I won't have to suffer this heart ache. I make another small cut and more blood purs down my wrists and drips off into the sink.

Lizzie's POV

I was about to dial Gordo's number when the phone started to ring. I press the talk button. "Hello?" I answer.

"Hello, may I speak with Lizzie McGuire?" the person on the other line said. It is Lily Coles.

"This is her," I reply.

"Well, I have some shocking but good news for you," Lily tells me.

"Um?" I ask.

"Your friend Kyle and Kendra are going to be just fine," Lily tells me.

"Really? How is this possible?" I jump up and down.

"I don't know, I guess someone must of been praying hard because this surely is a miracle," Lily tells me.

"Oh thank you for the call," I say and I hangs up the phone. I run down the stairs and I see my mom watching TV. "Mom, Kendra and Kyle are going to be just fine," I tell her.

"That's great honey," Mom says getting up to give me a hug.

I hug my mom tightly. "And now all I have to do is talk to Gordo and work things out and everything in my life will be perfect," I say. "In fact, I'm going straight over there to tell him right now," I say.

I grab my coat and I take off down the street to coats house. I open the door, I don'tknock and I run upstairs. I don't see his father around so I check Gordo's room and Gordo isn't there but there is a note on his bed. I pick it up;

_Dad,_

_I have to say goodbye, you'll find me in the bathroom. Tell Lizzie I love her and tell everyine that I'm sorry for what has happend to Kendra and Kyle. Dad, thansk for everything. I love you._

_Love,_

_Gordo_

Tears start to form in my eyes but I run to the bathroom right away. Hopefully I'm not too late. I look in the bathroom door and I see Gordo cutting himself. "Gordo, stop!" I yell. He looks up at me with his tear filled pale blue eyes. "Please... stop!"

_**Okay, yet again, short but I felt that I had to end it there. So, I hope that you people liked it. Loves y'all! xoxo. God Bless!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**The Power Of Love And Friendship**_

_**Chaper Eleven: The Confession**_

_**Dislclaimer: I don't own the characters of Lizzie McGuire.**_

_**By: Desiree**_

Gordo's POV

Lizzie is there standing in the doorway. She starts to cry. "Gordo..." she runs in and grabs the razor and throws it down on the floor. "Don't you dare," she said. She hugs me and sobs into my chest, "Please... I don't want to lose you..." she looks up into my eyes. "Gordo..." she looks down at my arm and she gently takes it up with her hand and she cleans my cuts with a damp face cloth.

"Lizzie... I thought that you didn't care about me, I thought that..." I try to tell her but she interupts and starts explaining.

"Gordo!" Lizzie exclaims. "You totally misunderstood," she says. "I only pulled away from that kiss because I was shocked, not being I didn't love you, because I do.." she tells me blushing.

I look at her. "Really? You love me?" I ask shocked. I can't believe, did Lizzie McGuire just tell me that she loved me? Lizzie loves me? Oh my goodness... she loves me?

"Um... Gordo, are you gone deaf, I just told you, " Lizzie laughed. "I. L.O.V.E. Y.O.U..." she spelled it out for me like I was some sort of dummy.

I cupped my hands around her soft face and held it gently and leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. This time she didn't pull away, she kissed back. Then next thing I knew, Lizzie had slided her touch inside of my mouth, I was shocked at first but what the heck, I felt like I was in heaven.

I finally break the kiss and I look at Lizzie. "I love you... so much," I tell her and then I hug her tightly. 'Thank you for stopping me..." I say.

"No, thank you for not leaving me," Lizzie tells me.

Lizzie's POV

I'm in Gordo's arms. I feel so safe now. I always feel safe around him. Everything is perfect now. Kendra and Kyle! Oh my goodness, I should tell Gordo the exciting news! "Gordo..." I look at him with a big smile. "Kendra and Kyle... they're going to be okay," I say.

"Really?" Gordo asks."I feel aweful, I haven't been paying much attension to what might of happen, I focused more on our childish arguement when we should of been paying more attension to them..." he says.

"I know, I'm just as much to blame," I say. "So, why don't we go and visit them and tell them the good news, I'm sure they would be glad to know that we're finally together,"

"Together? Who said we was together?" Gordo joked.

I playfully punched him on the arm. "I did," I say and then I kiss him on the lips. Kissing Gordo is just so wonderful, I seriously feel like nothing can bring me down, as long as I got Gordo- and my friends of course. There this morning my life was a total mess but now my life is perfect!

"Okay..." Gordo says as we break from the kiss."Let's go," he says grabbing my hand. We run out of the bathroom and out of the house and we walk up the road to go to the hospital to see Kendra and Kyle.

Normal POV

Mr. Gordon had just gotten home from work and he went upstairs to get a clean up when he saw a piece of paper on the floor and he picked it up. He couldn't believe the words that he read. It was Gordo's suicide note. Mr. Gordon ran into the bathroom but he couldn't see Gordo anywhere, then he saw the razor on the floor and a little bit of blood on it and he also saw some blood puddles in the sink. "David... what did you do? And where are you?" he ran to Gordo's bedroom but he couldn't find Gordo anywhere. Then Mr. Gordon called over to Lizzie's house to ask Lizzie's parents have they heard from Gordo.

_**It's short but that's all I have time for now. I'll try to update as soon as possible but like I was telling Ashley today, I'm busy. LOL. God Bless. Love Y'all! xoxo**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**The Power Of Love And Friendship**_

_**Chapter Twelve: More Confessions**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Lizzie McGuire**_

_**By: Desiree**_

Lizzie's POV

I can't believe that I am with Gordo, I mean I am actually WITH him. He's my boyfriend and my friends are going to be okay and I've made up with my om too... everything is so perfect now. My hand is tightly held in Gordo's and we're walking up the road to go to see Kendra and Kyle. Lately, I feel that I haven't been such a good friend to them, you know, paying more attension to my fight with Gordo, but everything is okay now, and that's the main thing. "Gordo, I'm so glad that we worked things out..." I tell him.

Gordo smiled. "I am too. I am so stupid to even think about killing myself, just as long as my dad don't find out, things will be alright," he said. "Lizzie, I'm sorry if I gave you a scare.." he tells me.

"I forgive you but if you killed yourself, you do know that would of killed me," I tell him. "I love you so much, and I seriously don't know what I would do if I ever lost you, you mean the world to me," I tell him.

I see a blush creep upon Gordo's face. He smiles. "Thanks Lizzie, you really are the best," he tells me, kissing me on the cheek.

Now it's my turn to blush. "No, you're the best," I tell him. "Now, c'mon we got some friends to check up on," I say.

Gordo nods and we run the rest of the way to the hospital. When we get there we got straight upstairs to see them. They are both awake and they seem to be doing fine. "Hey you two," I greet them.

They smile and nod at me. "Hey Lizzie," Kendra says. "And hey Gordo... it seems like you guys worked things out,"

"Yeah..." Gordo said. "Kyle, you alright man?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kyle said.

"I'm so happy that you guys are going to be alright, I don't know what I would of done if I lost the two of you," I tell them. "You guys really are great friends,"

"Thanks," Both Kendra and Kyle say in unison.

"So... are you two an item now or what?" Kendra asked. It was no problem to tell Kendra was back to herself and that she was feeling fine.

I blushed. "Um... yeah!" I answered. "So what about the two of you, have you guys finally confessed your love for each other?" I asked.

Kendra gave me a shocked look and so did Kyle. "I'm sorry guys, but I know you both like each other so why don't you just admit it," I look at Gordo. "Maybe we should leave the two soon-to-be-lovebirds some time alone," I suggest.

Gordo nods and we leave the room.

Kendra's POV

I can't believe Lizzie just said that. Oh well... it is about time for me to tell Kyle how I feel, I mean, life's short. Okay, so maybe it's the longest thing I ever do, but still, life is short, I need to tell him. "Um... Kyle..." I start to say with a deep shade of crimson on my face. "I, I should tell you that, I..." I look down at myself. I'm covered in banages and I'm hooked up to a machine but I feel fine except for the fact that at the moment I'm an emtional reck, inside my head anyway. "I love..." I get over half the statement out. "I love you," I finally them him.

Kyle looks at me, he looked a little shocked at first but then he smiled. "Kendra..." he smiled. "I love you too, and I always have," he told me.

I smile and I hold out my hand and he held out his. Our fingers intertwined and we just smile at each other until we both fall alsleep. We couldn't kiss, seems the both of us was connected to a machine but just holding his hand made me feel happy anyway.

Gordo's POV

Lizzie and I are sat down out here waiting to hear the latest news about Kyle and Kendra. Lizzie told them to confess their feelings for each other, so that's why we left them alone. It's going to be great now; Lizzie and I are a couple and Kendra and Kyle is going to be a couple too. That is going to be totally cool! Lizzie is sat close to me and she is cuddled into my chest and my arm is placed around her. I love holding her close to me. Her hair smells like Starwberries and she must of used scented soap, like she usually uses. She's so beautiful and she is such a wonderful person, I'm just glad that she is mine. "Lizzie..." I start to say.

"Yeah Gordo?" Lizzie says looking up into my eyes.

"I love you..." I said. "A lot, with my life. I can't believe that a girl as wonderful as you actually would love a guy like me,"

"Gordo," Lizzie hits me in the arm. "Don't put yourself down. You're the greatest guy in the world... I love you so much and if I ever hear you put yourself down again, I'll tell you off," she says.

I smile."Thanks, you're the best," I say.

"No, you are,"Lizzie says.

I blush. She's so wonderful, she makes me feel like I'm a great person. Girls like Lizzie are rare. Girls like Paulina are a dime a dozon.

Normal POV

"Hello?" Jo McGuire answered the ringing telephone.

"Hi, this is Mr. Gordon, David's father. Have you seen him anywhere lately?" Mr. Gordon asked.

"Um, no lately. I know Lizzie cam over there this afternoon and I think Lizzie went to the hospital after that, maybe he went with her," Jo said. "Is there anything wrong Mr. Gordon, you sound really concerned,"

"Um, I'll comeover to tell you, I feel that you as my son's best friends mother has the right to know, in case there are any signs or anything," Mr. Gordon says.

"Alright then, come on over," Jo said.

" Alright, I'll be over in a few," Mr. Gordon and then he hung up the phone and he went staright to the McGuire's. He knocked on the door.

"Hello Mr. Gordon," Jo greeted in a friendly voice. She led him to the living room and they both sat down on the sofa. "What's wrong?" Jo asked.

Mr. Gordon passed Jo the note. " Read this note I found in David's room..." he passed Jo the note.

Jo read it and she was extremely shocked. "I didn't think Gordo was like that," Jo said in a shocked voice.

"Do you know of anything or did Lizzie mention anything that may of caused this? Besides for the accident?" Mr. Gordon asked.

"Well, they had a big fight but I saw them go up the road together this afternoon, so I guess they made up," Jo told Mr. Gordon.

"Okay, so they are probably at the hospital," Mr. Gordon said. "Come with me," he said.

Jo nodded and the two of them went to straight to the hospital so that Mr. Gordon could have a talk with Gordo and they also had to ask Lizzie some questions about them.

_**There ya go, another short chapter but it was another update, so ya can't complain right? lol. Anyway, God Bless y'all! xoxo. Loves You All People!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**The Power Of Love And Friendship**_

Chapter 13: Explainations

By: Desiree

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Lizzie McGuire

Lizzie's POV

Gordo and I decided to leave the hospital but we run into two people. It's my mom and Gordo's dad.

"David," Mr. Gordon starts off. "I need to talk to you," he said. "About depression and suicide,"

I looked over at Gordo. He looked so shocked. His father must of found the letter.Uh-Oh, that can't be good. It seriously isn't! I mean, his father knows what happened.

"David," Mr. Gordon looked at Gordo. "I know about what you was going to do... and I've very concerned about you,"

Gordo looked at his father. "But I'm fine now," Gordo said putting his arm around me. "We worked everything out, we're together, everything is fine,"

Mr. Gordon looked at Gordo. "Well... they say that love can cure depression but Gordo, why, why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"It's just, I don't know... I just couldn't bring myself to tell you," he said. " I mean, you know I'm a teenager, it's hard for me to go to my father for guidence you know?"

"Yeah but Gordo, you should know that I'd understand..." Mtr. Gordon said.

Mom grabbed me."Lizzie, I think maybe we should leave them alone..." she said.

"Okay," I said. "Gordo, we're going to leave now call me later,"

Gordo smiled as I gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "I love you," I told him.

"I love you, too," Gordo said.

Then I left with my mother.

The report on Kendra and Kyle was good. They was going to be out of the hospital in a couple of weeks so I went home to wait for Gordo's call.

Gordo's POV

Dad and I had a very long talk and then we went home. I went up into my bedroom and I called Lizzie.

"Hey Lizzie," I greeted her.

"Hi Gordo," Lizzie said in her cheerful voice."So, is everything A-okay, with your dad?" she asked.

"Yeah, but he thinks I needs therapy," I tell her. "But I told him not to worry because I have you..."

"Oh, Gordo! You should know that you'll always have me, I love you! You're the greatest guy in the world and no matter what my feelings for you will always remain the same. I'm going to love you forever," Lizzie tells me.

I feel all happy and warm inside. "I'll love you forever too Lizzie, you're a wonderful girl and I love you more than anything, you mean the world to me..." I tell her.

"Thanks Gordo," Lizzie says.

**Normal POV**

Three weeks later everything was back to normal, ewell except for the fact that Lizzie and Gordo was now a couple along with Kendra and Kyle. Kendra and Kyle both made full recoverys and everything was just fine. With summer drawing ever so close, they all knew that their lifes couldn't be more perfect and they knew that they would always have each other because they knew, that nothing could beat **_The Power Of Lover And Friendship!_**

_**Well, I'm sorry but I wanted to end this, it was kind of getting boring, so I figured I might as well finish it. Anyways, I am working on another Lizzie McGuire story at the moment so I hope you enjoy! Bye! Love y'all! XOXO! God Bless!**_

_**And yes, I am quite aware of that the ending was sappy and crappy and corny... okay?**_


End file.
